Married in Heaven
by Superwholockislife
Summary: Cas and Dean have been dating for some time now and Dean is ready to take the next step... but in a strange way Destiel
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

Married in Heaven

A Supernatural Fan Fiction

Dean and Cas had confessed their love for each other about and month ago in a ratty hotel room in Phoenix. Since then they have shared a bed every night. Dean had never thought he could have a normal life with a person. His life has always been on the road and nobody he knew would want so spend their life hunting with their boyfriend… except Cas. He might be a angel, but that was as normal as it was going to get for Dean. Dean had never had any feelings towards a man before but Cas was… different, maybe it was because he didn't really have a gender. He could imagine spending his life with Cas and staying with him in Heaven when he died. He could spend eternity with Cas and he was ready to take the next step. He could stay in the hunting life with a loving husband who could hunt with him. An angel and a human had never been married, but he didn't see why they couldn't be the first.

They were hunting a werewolf in Phoenix, Arizona. Sam, Dean and Cas were in the diner that Dean and Cas had their first kiss and confessed their love for each other. They were talking about how tonight was the full moon and would be the best night to see which of their suspects turned. Dean was sweating he was very nervous. Finally he got up the nerve to propose. Cas was eating a hamburger even though he doesn't need to eat; he was trying to be more like Dean. Dean got down one knee. Sam was shocked and Cas was very confused, he knew about human customs, but who could Dean be proposing to? His words shocked the angel and made him blush he actually blushed! " Castiel he have been together for a long time and I have never met someone I could spent this crap life with except you. With you I can stay in the life and be happy, I love you Cas, will you marry me? Cas was ecstatic " Of coarse I love you too. I don't think a angel and a human have ever married, but there is no rule agent it!" Sam was smiling, he was so happy for his brother, and his best friend. That night, after killing the werewolf Cas and Dean got their own room. This wasn't the first time they made love, but if was there first time as a soon to be married couple. Dean got on his knees and licked Cas. Cas groaned and Dean continued to tease, swirling his tongue around Cas's tip Castiel moaned Dean's name.

" Please, please Dean I need it"

"Wow bossy"

Dean took Cas into his throat and Cas moaned.

"I'm gonna, so close, so close"

Dean's nose was pressed against Cas's crotch. Cas came so hard it hurt. Dean did not miss a drop.

"Wow angels taste good"

"Ya but you taste better"

Dean blushed he actually blushed! The next day they were busy planning the wedding and Dean had a crazy idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Planing with Death

Dean was thinking outside of the box, but he knew it would never work. He was thinking that maybe Death would take the people who were coming to the wedding souls to heaven so they could get married there. He told Sam and his fiancé his plan.

"What is we could get Death to take our souls to heaven get married there."

"That would never work Dean"

"But we could at least ask him Sammy"

"Fine we will summon him tonight"

That day they were busy making an invitation list.

Best man for Dean: Sam

Best man for Castiel: Gabriel

Flower girl: Charlie

Bobby

Kevin

Garth

Rufus

Castiel's brothers, lots of them.

It was gona be a huge wedding because Cas insisted on inviting all of his brothers. In heaven all the angles were going crazy they new this was gona happen, and they were so happy for Cas. They ALL said they would come. The only place they could fin all the angels was in heaven… so that night they summoned Death.

"Oh, the Winchesters what do you want"

"Well me and Cas here… we are getting married"

"Its about time God what took so long and yes I will come to your wedding. Wait Tessa needs to here this TESSA."

"Here boss"

"Dean and Castiel are getting married"

"About…"

"Stop" yelled Dean

"We did not summon you to give you your invite, but of course your invited, we want to ask you a favor"

"Anything for the happy couple!"

"All of Cas's brothers want to come and we figered the only place we could fit them all was in Heaven…"

"And"

"We would like to ask you to carry our souls to Heaven for a few hours so we could get married there"

"How many souls"

"Only seven because Cas and his brothers can get there easily"

"Where in heaven"

"The garden"

"I can do that"

"Am I invited" asked Tessa"

"Of course"

"Can I take off from work that day boss"

"Yes, Tessa"

"Then its settled we will tell you a date wen we figure it out"

"Ok see you then" they disappeared

"Well this is wonderful we should send out invitations saying what is going to happen. Cas you get on angel radio and tell your brothers what is happening"

"Ok, Dean"


	3. Chapter 3: Here comes Gabriel

It was early morning, and Cas woke up in Dean's arms.

"Dean are you awake?"

"Ya baby, how did you sleep?"

"Well I didn't really sleep, I'm an angel of the lord remember?"

"God, don't remind me. I'm in love with one of the most powerful creatures in existence"

"But, that's why you love me"

"Oh baby I love you so much"

"Baby, that's an endearment correct?"

"Ya, I can stop if you want"

"No, I like it"

Before Dean finished Cas lips were on his. Dean let out a moan from the back of his throat.

"Oh, Cas"

Cas started kissing his jawbone and his neck. Then he moved on to nibbling his ear lobe. Cas started working on undoing the buttons of Dean's shirt just slow enough to drive Dean crazy and kissing down his chest. Dean stated working on Cas's belt.

"Cas get on your back"

"No Dean you toped last time!" "I want to feel what is like inside of you"

Dean thought what his angel said was just so hot he had to obey him.

"Ok Dean tell me if I do any thing wrong"

"You could never do anything wrong, do anything you want I'm all yours"

"You are so hot Dean, I love you"

And with that Cas snapped his fingers and they were both completely naked.

"Wow just couldn't wait could you?"

"No, I can never wait to get you naked"

Then Dean's lips were on Cas's. Deans tongue exploring that hot cavern that is Cas's mouth. Cas pulled back and started kissing and sucking gently and Dean's nipples. Cas then licked all the was down his chest and to his stomach and stopped right above where the V of Dean's hipbone started.

"Cas… I need it, please give it to me"

"Be patient Dean"

Cas worked his way down do Dean's crotch but skipped it and started kissing the inside of Dean's thighs. Then once Cas got up to Dean's hole he did something Dean was not expecting. His strong tongue swiped across Dean's hole.

"Cas! Ohh My God!"

He then let out a scream that Cas loved. Castiel's strong tongue then entered Dean's whole and Dean let out a moan that only made Cas go harder. He started sucking and probing Dean's ass then Dean was reaching the edge.  
"Cas I'm gonna…gonna come"

Cas griped the bottom of Dean's dick

"Oh no your not, I'm not done with you yet"

At that Dean whined. Cas put two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked at them getting them nice and wet. Dean was just left there to watch. Cas then took his wet fingers and plunged them into Dean with no warning and Dean screamed, full out screamed and that was when Cas had to add another finger.

"Cas you can… please fill me up, Cas please"

And with that Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and lined his cock up with Dean's hole and started pushing into Dean. Dean tightened around Cas.

"Ohh Dean so tight for me"

"Please Cas move"

Cas took his cock all the way out and slammed back in hitting Dean's prostate and making Dean scream.

"Got it Dean!"

"Shut up"

Cas kept thrusting in and out hitting Dean's prostate every time making him moan. Cas could feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach and could feel Dean getting close to.  
"Ohh Dean, come for me baby"

Dean's hipped buckled, his back arched and he came all over there stomachs. Just the sight of Dean coming made Cas come as well he moaned out Dean's name, the warm liquid filled up Dean. Cas pulled out of Dean and sighed.

"Cas that was awesome, your awesome"

"Thanks baby, I love you"

"I love you to, Cas"

Cas snapped his fingers and they were all cleaned up. They could here Sam yelling from the kitchen.

"Cas, Dean breakfast is ready"

Cas came out of their room wearing an old shirt of Dean's he loved to have Dean's smell surrounding him.

"Cas, is that my shirt?"

"Yes Dean I can take it off if you like"

"No I love it on you, it lets everyone know that you're mine"

Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek and they sat down for breakfast.

"So Cas how are you're brothers preparing for the wedding"

"They are making a lot of planes and decorating the garden with all heaven has to offer. There is even word about my father attending the wedding"

"Cas! God is attending our wedding! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I don't know that the rumors are true, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up"

"Cas, Dean this is huge. We have to have this confirmed"

"Lets not worry about that yet, I will go to heaven tomorrow and see how all the details are working out. I will also get the truth about this rumor"

"That sounds good Cas but can I come with you to see how every thing is working? It's my wedding too"

"Yes you can, but you have to die because I can put your soul back in your body, but I cannot take it out"

"Ok so lets say I got shot you could but my soul back in my body and heal me?"

"Yes of course"

"Dean, I will not let you kill yourself even if you will come back"

"Sam, I will only be dead for a few hours and I need to see what is happening"

"I will take good care of him Sam"

"Ok, fine but be careful"

"Ok Sam"

"Now lets eat"

They ate eggs and bacon while Cas was taking a shower because he does not eat. They all got dressed and Sam had to go on a grocery run, so they all went together. It was a nice family outing, but there was an unexpected visitor at the store.

"Crowley, you son of a bitch, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you too love birds are getting married I was wondering if I was invited"

"No, you are not invited"

"Fine, then I will just crash the party"

"You can't even get in, its in heaven, and you're a demon"

"I know for a fact that Death could get me in"

"Ok fine you can come, but no fighting with the angels"

"Ok, very well. We could have the after party in Hell. If there is one thing we demons know it is how to throw an amazing party"

"No, and even if I said yes I would not want a bunch of demons at this party"

"Then it can be just us"

"Cas! Get over here, Crowley wants to have the after party of the wedding in Hell"

"I have herd they throw amazing parties"

"See I told you. Now its settled, this will be a night to remember"

Then he was gone. They drove home and Cas was telling all the angels the plans for the party. They weren't very happy, but they said they would come anyways.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were watching Harry Potter and it was getting close to dinnertime.

"Dean and Cas how would you like to go out to dinner, my treat"

"Thanks Sammy that sounds great"

"I can't eat any thing, but just having your company would be great"

"Then it's settled we will leave after this is over"

Gabriel was very happy for his brother and he couldn't help but listen in on their conversation and spending time with Sam was always something he was up for. So he decided to pay them a visit.

"Gabriel, brother what are you doing here?"

"I heard you love birds and Sam-O were going to dinner and I thought I would tag along. Also I would love to spend a little quality time with Samsquatch over here"

"Whoa their Gabe, lets leave the love to these two over here"

"We will see about that Sam-O"

"Well we would love to have you join us, but you will have to sit threw the rest of this movie"

"Whatever you say Samsquatch, but only if I get to sit next to you"

"Fine, but don't try any thing and none of your tricks, trickster"

"No, never I am determined to win your love without any tricks"

All four of them sat down and watched the rest of their movie. Gabe sat very close to Sam and put his arm around him. Sam couldn't help, but lean into it. He was very attracted to Gabe. He was never attracted to men before let alone an Archangel. It was just Gabe and he was going to make a move tonight.

After the movie Sam told Gabe about a little diner he and Dean loved in California and Gabe said he could get them there without a problem. He walked behind Sam and Dean and put his hands of their shoulder and next thing Dean new they were in Cali. Cas was not long behind.

"Whoa, Sam this is awesome, I can't believe you remembered"

"You said they were the best burgers you've ever had. Thanks Gabe, for getting us here"

"No problem Mouse, anything for you"

"Save it you two, Gabe I don't need to see you flirting with my little brother, save it for later"

"Oh, I will Dean-O"

He said with a smirk. They whole group walked in and sat down at a booth, Sam and Gabe on one side and Cas and Dean on the other.

"So Cas-O what are you getting"

"Brother, we don't eat"

"Oh Cas, I'm a fucking archangel I can give you the gift of taste" Gabe touched Cas of the forehead. "There get anything you want"

"Thank you Gabe, I will get whatever Dean gets"

"Wow pressure the first thing Cas ever tastes and I get to chose!"

They all took a while to look at the menu. When the waiter got there Sam ordered a Creaser Salad, Gabe ordered an everything pizza, and Dean and Cas ordered a Double Bacon Cheese Burger.

"Oh my dad, Dean this is amazing"

"I new you would like it Babe"

They ate a lot and talked about the wedding. None of them were as excited as Gabe. He also confirmed that God was going to be there, not only that, but also that god insisted on marrying them!

"Gabe are you positive, is father really going to marry us"

"Yes Cas, he told me personally"

"Dean this is amazing! You will get to meet my father!"

"Right, no pressure or anything he's only God right"

"Dean calm down. I'm sure he will love you"

Sam payed the bill, and it was back to the bunker"

"Gabe… ummm could you maybe spend the night?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask! Where do you want me to sleep?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Well I was hoping you could sleep with me…"

"Yes, oh yes" Gabe was so exited we started running to the room.

Meanwhile Cas and Dean were getting ready for bed in there room. Cas was ready to do something he had never done before with a human… he wanted to show Dean his wings. Dean was already in bed in a pair of boxers and nothing else. Cas was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and he was nervous… very nervous. He was always bullied as a fledgling for his wings. All the other angels said they were so dark and evil, but he trusted Dean.

"Dean I would like to show you something, but please don't male fun of me"

"Never baby! What is it are you hurt?"

"No Dean, I need you to close your eyes"

"Ok baby, what ever you say"

Cas pulled his dark wings out of his vessel and stretched them out wide. They were huge. He was in a pair of Dean's sweatpants and did not have a shirt on. He could not have a shirt on with his wings out, they would get caught. He walked until he was right in front of the bed and told Dean to open his eyes, Dean was speechless.

"Oh, no Dean you don't like them, I'm sorry there ugly, I should have known…"

"No, Cas they're… they're beautiful"

"You really think so"

And with that Dean pulled Cas down beside him and started kissing his wings. Castiel's wings were black like the night sky. They had all the galaxies and stars on them and when Cas was exited you could see shooting stars fly across his wings, and oh was he exited. Dean kissed all the constellations and massaged his wing bone

"Oh Dean, that feels nice" Cas cooed

"Cas, I want to sleep naked tonight, and I don't want any sheets on the bed. I want to feel you wings every where on me, and I want your wings to keep me warm, your wings only"

"Okay Dean"

Cas snapped his fingers and they were completely naked, and all the sheets were gone. Cas wrapped Dean up in his wings his feathers brushing Dean's entire body, not missing a spot. Dean curled up in the night sky and the warm wings lull him to sleep.


End file.
